The present invention relates to golf clubs, and more particularly to metal golf club heads of the type commonly referred to as woods and hybrid irons.
Golf is an extremely popular and lucrative sport all over the world. All golfers, no matter what their ability, want longer distance shots from their golf equipment, particularly from the tee box and fairway shots. Existing golf club designs limit the distance any golfer can hit the ball, especially for amateur golfers.
‘Metal head’ golf clubs, such as drivers, fairway metals, and hybrids look alike. These clubs have a solid, flat face that may be somewhat convex, with a plurality of horizontal spaced apart grooves defined in the clubface. When the golf club head strikes the ball, the metal face deflects on impact and absorbs some of the energy of the swing, thus reducing the golf ball distance.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved golf club that can obtain longer distance from their golf swing.